Watching You
by Lady Xiao
Summary: ONESHOT. Songfic. Heero spends a day with his son, learning that they are more alike than he ever knew. HeeroRei


This is a songfic based on the song "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins! I got the idea to write a oneshot for this song in the car today, so here is just a little something!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Watching You

Heero sighed as he looked at the cracked window pane, the glass making popping noises ever few moments. It was just a typical day; except for the fact his son threw a baseball through the window.

He looked over to his little boy; short brown hair, amethyst eyes, and a sense of discovery, hence the baseball. His brilliant mother decided to purchase him his very first baseball today, and he couldn't wait to try it out. He was so excited in fact; he tossed it right over the living room couch and right down the middle of the crystal clear glass. Heero concluded that it was the Windex that compelled him to do it. It made the window so clean he couldn't even tell the window was shut.

"Hey, Raiden." Heero called, his son's gaze turning from his building blocks so his father. Heero smirked at the expression his six year-old son gave him; a look of pure confusion. "Do you want to go with me to the hardware store?"

The little boy smiled and quickly put his blocks in the plastic tub that sat against the wall. "Yeah, let's go!"

After cleaning the living room, the duo walked into the kitchen, seeing a woman washing dishes and spilling soap suds on the floor.

"Rei, I am taking Raiden with me to the store."

The woman turned around and smiled, her amethyst eyes shining with happiness. When she smiled, Heero couldn't help but feel happy, remembering the day they met at the supermarket. At the time, he shared an apartment with Duo and they were short on groceries. When they arrived at the grocery store, they ran into Rei on the soda isle. Since that day, Heero knew she was the one.

"Alright, just don't buy any more baseballs."

"You bought him the last one, not me." Heero defended, taking Raiden's hand in his own. "Did you want anything?"

Rei began to dry the dishes with her red and white, plaid wash rag, thinking to herself as she did so. "Actually, could you stop by the bank and deposit this check for me?" She dug into her jean pocket, pulling out a crumpled check. "I keep forgetting to do it."

He took the check and put it in his wallet, pulling Raiden as he made his way to the door.

"Don't forget to get him something to eat! He wouldn't eat his noodles!" Rei hollered just before Heero was about to walk out.

"Alright, I love you!"

With that, the father and son strode to the Heero's black, Ford F-150, setting out on their grand adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, I want McDonalds." Raiden chirped as he looked out of the window, his booster seat making him rise up a few inches.

"Why? It doesn't taste good."

Raiden frowned. "But, I want it!"

Heero almost refused, but the look his son gave him changed his mind. Raiden has his tiny arms crossed and lip curled; eye's bigger than dinner plates. Who could say no to that?

Heero made his way to the McDonald's, which was conveniently on the opposite side of town. The whole time Heero just listened to Raiden sing along to Tim McGraw, his little mind spitting out lyrics that he was sure weren't in the actual song. Eventually they made it to the fast food joint, Raiden getting excited as they pulled up to the drive-in window.

"Welcome to McDonald's, sir. What would you like to order today?" The speaker box echoed.

"Um," Heero looked at the menu and grimaced, deciding to wait to eat Rei's dinner when he got home. He knew she wasn't a good cook, but in his opinion, it seemed like Heaven on Earth compared to this. "I just want a six piece nugget Happy Meal."

"Alright. Boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"What drink?"

"Orange." He sighed, tired of all the damn questions.

"Ok, your total will be five dollars and forty-two cents at the window."

After they waited for what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to the window, getting the lunch and going short another five dollars.

_Driving through town just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone_

"Thank you, daddy!"

His son began to sip his drink; Heero drove on, making his way to the hardware store. He had already reminded Raiden about eating before he could play with the ridiculous spaceship toy, the boy protesting with all his might. However, Heero proved successful; convincing him that eating was more important.

_A Green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
As fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap_

He was almost to the hardware store turn in, but the traffic light began to malfunction, or so Heero thought, for it went from green to red, which means no yellow. He slammed on his brakes, making Raiden's newly purchased, and not yet devoured, Happy Meal go everywhere. The orange drink flew onto the dashboard and fries went between the seats. Heero almost cursed, but was beaten to the punch.

"Shit!" Raiden cussed. "My fries went everywhere!"

_Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s" and I was concerned  
So I said son now where'd you learn to talk like that_

Heero stared wide-eyed, his mouth agape and dry. "Don't say that again! Your mom would kill me if she knew! Where did you learn that anyway?"

Raiden tilted his head and smiled. "I heard it from you, daddy!"

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The father and son made it home later that afternoon, leaving Heero enough time to patch up the window and eat Rei's awful meal. She was lucky he loved her so much; because her cooking was bad enough it could chase anyone away.

_We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said Lord please help me help my stupid self_

He trudged to their stable, dumping hay into the horse trough so his two stallions could feast. His mind suddenly went back to the word his son said earlier that evening. He tried to remember a time where he cursed in front of him, always trying to set a good example. Knowing that he faulted in this was enough to make him fall on his knee's and pray.

"Lord, please help me not be such a dumb ass in front of my son. I want him to grow up being the best he can be."

Moment's later he found himself in his son's room, reading the picture book, 'The Little Engine that could'. That was Raiden's favorite story and Heero and Rei ended up reading it almost every night. It was tradition, even as annoying as it got reading the same thing over and over again.

"Thank you for reading it to me daddy!" Raiden chimed as Heero turned on his little night light in the corner of his room. Unbeknowest to Heero, Raiden was already kneeling in the floor, wrapping his hands together and mumbling, smiling brightly as he did so. As his now coherent words began to get louder, Heero began to listen.

"Thank you, God for giving me my mommy, and my daddy, and my two horses, and that baseball I only had for five minutes…"

_Then this side of bedtime later that night  
Turning on my son's scooby doo nightlight  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend  
And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that_

When his son concluded his prayer, Heero was in complete awe when he tucked his baby boy in, a smile not escaping his lips even for a moment.

"What are you smiling at, daddy?" Raiden asked, now all comfy in his warm, Toy Story bed. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is funny." Heero answered as he began to walk away. "Where did you learn how to pray so good, son?"

Raiden turned over in his covers, still smiling in the dimmed light. "I learned from you, daddy! Where else?"

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We like fixing things and holding mama's hand  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you_

Without even thinking, Heero went to his son's beside and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a giant hug. His eyes were brimmed with tears, but even in this moment he couldn't let them fall. He still had to be tough for his son.

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
Said my little bear is growing up  
And he said but when I'm big I'll still know what to do_

"Daddy, what are you doing? Now you have to tuck me in all over again!"

Heero smirked. "One day, you are going to get all big and won't need me to tuck you in anymore."

Raiden escaped his father's arms and craweled into his covers. "Well, at least I will know what to do when I get big and have a son! I will want him to think that I am as cool as I think you are!"

_Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
Then I'll be as strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do  
Because I've been watching you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero smiled as he walked into his room and fell into bed, wrapping his arms around Rei's warm body. She grabbed his hand and smiled, even though it was dark, she could tell her husband was happy.

"What happened?"

Heero kissed her cheek. "Nothing. I love you."

* * *

Yay! That was my first oneshot! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
